Ils sont complètements dégantés
by 2manga22
Summary: mais que se passerai-t-il si trois enfants se faisaient jetés par leurs parents le même jour. Je suis nul pour les résumés alors venez voir par vous même.


auteur: 2manga22

genre: il n'y en a pas vraiment si il faut en donner un je dirais humour/romance

couple: il y aura du sasunaru mais plus tard et du gaara/sakura mais c'est compliquer vous verrez ça plus tard

rating: T

disclaimer: bon ba tout les personnages appartiennent au manga naruto et sinon l'histoire est de moi ^^

* * *

**Ils sont complètements dégantés **

* * *

**chapitre 1: complètements jetés ses parents  
**

Chez sasuke avant l'incident fatal.( fatal parce que je savais pas quoi mettre d autre )

sasuke son frère et leurs parents son a table .

La mère :les enfant on a fait des fraises alors profiter en bien y en aura surement pas d autre (il faut savoir que leur parent était vraiment très radins alors pas d autre fraises signifie qu il veulent pas les payer )

sasuke : d accord maman .

Itachi qui est au courant pour les radins : et ba sa promet j aurai jamais ma guitare électrique .

Alors il mangèrent ( il ont chacun un petit bol ) quand tout a coup le drame se produit ; itachi prit deux fraises dans le petit bol de sasuke pas très commode pour son âge .

sasuke : rend moi mes fraises !

Itachi : trop tard je les ai mangés

sasuke : espèce d enfoirer !

Itachi trop choquer : Oh! Vulgaire !

Entre temps les parent essaie de s approcher pour calmer leur enfant . Itachi prend un élan brusque pour frapper son frère et par le pure des hasard assomme sa mère qui se trouvait derrière lui ( on se demande si s était vraiment le hasard ) tandis que lui sasuke recule brusquement la tête pour éviter le coup de itachi et assomme son père. ( il faut savoir que le père et la mère une maladie grave le moindre coup peu les tuer bon vous avez tous compris il sont mort c pas grave c était pas une grosse perte. les deux frère savent que leur parent son mort pour info ).

Sasuke : je te déteste ta mange mes fraises (tient et ses parent )

itachi : tu va me faire chier longtemps avec tes fraises ?

Sasuke : oui et ta intérêt a fuir !

Itachi : ah! Ouais et pourquoi ?

Sasuke : je vais te tuer .

A ces mot itachi se barra en courant .

Sasuke :je pensai qu'il le ferai ( dans sa tête ouah ! Il court vite ) puis il se mis a aire dans les rue de konoha .

* * *

Au même moment chez naruto .

Ses parents et lui était en train de se préparer des ramens ( pour changer )

naruto : c est bientôt près maman ?

Mère : oui presque va chercher ton père et si il lit un magasine avec de jolie madame dedans ( porno ) dit le a maman .

Naruto : d accord maman

le père en train de lire le fameux magasine .

Naruto crie : maman papa lit des magasines avec des jolie fille dedans !

la mère arrive avec une poêle a frire et deviner quoi .

BAM ! aie il s est pris la poêle dans la gueule .

Naruto va a table pendant que sa mère ayant taper un peu trop fort soigne son mari ( on s y attendait pas ).

naruto va a table il voit les trois ramen il va vers le sien ayant trop faim il le mange en 2 seconde top chrono .

Mais il a encore faim alors deviner quoi il mange les deux autre se baka .

Sa mère et son père salement amocher revienne et bam la catastrophe ( ba oui c est quand même la famille de naruto )

mère : AH ! Mon ramen ouin tu ne mérite pas de vivre dans cette famille naruto .

Père : ta mère a totalement raison naruto ( il a pas le choix il doit dire sa sinon il se reprend un coup de poêle a frire dans la gueule alors vous comprenez faut être indulgent ).

Naruto : mais t'en avais mi qu'un par personne faut me comprendre.

Mère : NARUTO !

Naruto : mais j ai sauver les ramen il refroidissaient tout seul dans leur coins.

Le père et la mère de leur plein gré ( sauf le père ) mirent naruto dehors en lui crachant ses mots a la gueule : part d ici monstre tu as mange mon ramen.

Naruto se mi a aire dans les rue de konoha.

* * *

Au même moment chez sakura.

Il y a sa mère et elle et oui son père c'est barré il y a bien longtemps et d'après sa mère on est même pas sur qu'il est existé enfin vous voyez le genre.

Mère : Sakura va te laver ( la corvée de tout le monde )

Sakura attend je regarde un truc a la télé.

Mère : Sakura va te laver et n'oublie pas tes cheveux c'est un ordre !

Sakura : ta pas d'ordre a me donner.

Mère : bah en faite a l'origine si

Sakura : et tu me répond en plus file dans ta chambre !

Mère : hey! C'est ma réplique sa

Sakura : bon je vais aller me doucher mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir. ( en vérité son film viens de se terminer )

elle va dans la salle de bain s'observe pendant plusieurs minute même plutôt 1 heure ( et oui Sakura adore se regarder après sa séance d'observation intensive elle va dans la douche reste a peu près 30 minutes sous l'eau et se savonne et se savonne et se savonne ( et oui une fille aime prendre son temps ) et c'est a se moment la quelle se rend compte quelle a oublier le shampoing a l'extérieur de la douche alors elle sort de la douche prend le premier flacons qui lui vient sous la main , elle le pris s'en servi resta sous la douche encore une demie heure et sorti avec une serviette sur la tête.

Mère: Et ba c'est pas trop tôt sa fais deux heures que tu es sous la douche!

Sakura: Tu abuse c'est pas vrai j'ai été super vite pour une fois.

Mère: J'ai chronométrer tu veux que je te montre ah comme par hasard sa fais deux heures pile.

Elle ne répond pas et enlève la serviette de sa tête et la surprise.

Mère: AH AH AH !

sakura: quoi ?

Mère:tu tu …

sakura: tu quoi ?

Mère: tu as as …

Sakura: tu as quoi?

Mère: AH! T'as les cheveux rose !

Sakura: * cris d'horreur * c'est vrai en plus.

Mère: attend ta utilisé quoi pour te laver les cheveux ?

Sakura: ba le flacon avec plein d'écriture dessus pourquoi ?

Mère:Ah non!

Sakura:quoi encore ?

Mère: tu as utiliser ma teinture préférer.

Sakura: ba pourquoi ta pas les cheveux rose ?

Mère: Je ne l'utilise jamais.

Sakura:tu fais quoi avec ?

Mère: Je la regarde c'est comme un porte bonheur (c'est psychopathe ou quoi il faut qu'elle aille consulter )

sakura: Je suis désoler mais je crois que j'ai fini la bouteille.

Mère:Non c'est pas vrai!

Sakura: ah! C'est pas grave c'est qu'une teinture.

Mère: Je te déteste tu ne mérite pas de rester ici!

Sakura: Tu n'osera jamais me mettre à la porte!

Mère: oh que si tu va voir.

Sakura: Maman j'ai peur.

La mère de sakura lui mit une baffe phénoménale et la mit à la porte.

Mère: Tu m'as fini ma teinture je te déteste.

Sakura se mit à airé dans les rues de konoha.


End file.
